


The Devil You May Know

by Ava_Jean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Kissing, M/M, Non-brothers AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Jean/pseuds/Ava_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Dean never had a brother and Sam was a very loyal demon, but one day Bobby gets stabbed and dies so Dean, wanting his “father” back, goes to crossroad and calls in Sam ,the demon, to bring Bobby back....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean fills in the hole in the road with shaking hands. Rising to stand again, he looks around wide eyed. He knows summoning a crossroads demon will take more than a few seconds, but he’s getting desperate. It happened over a month ago, but the images of Bobby laying bloody and broken still makes a cold sliver of desperation slice through his gut.

Bobby was like a father to him. The only ‘family’ he had left. And he’ll be cold and dead himself before he lets a pack of fucking vampires take that away. He’d tried all other methods to get him back. But now he’s left with no choice. No matter the cost, he would give anything…will give anything, to bring Bobby back.

Dean angrily wipes away a fresh road of tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

“Now now boy, it can’t be all that bad,” a deep voice says behind him.

Startled, Dean whips out his own ivory handled colt and whirls around.

It’s a demon alright, leaning against the streetlight with the kind of arrogant nonchalance that only something evil can portray. This one is tall, very tall. And young. Dean’s probably only got a few years on him. And instead of the standard black eyes, he has yellow ones. No, more gold, like a lion’s eyes.

Dean walks over to him, trying to portray confidence. He’s not scared of the demon, but his gut tells him it’s wise to show that he’s only here to do business.

The demon smiles at Dean as he approaches.

“Put it away sugar, no need for that,” it says, eyes flicking to the gun in Dean’s hand.

Dean’s instincts scream at him not to listen, but he holsters the weapon as a sign of good faith.

“I’m De-,” he starts.

“I know who you are boy. Everyone where I come from knows the Winchester family. It’s good to put a face to a name. You are as handsome as they say.”

Dean flushes slightly and shifts his feet. He chooses to ignore that last comment.

“You may call me Sam,” the demon says, pushing off from the pole and standing to his full height.

“And I know why you summoned me.”

Dean clenches his jaw.

“Bring him back. Name your price and I’ll pay it. You just bring him back. Tonight.”

Sam grins, and Dean swears his eyes glow brighter for a moment.

“It’s in my power to do that for you Dean. Bobby was a good man and a good hunter. Just because a solider isn’t on the same side as you doesn’t mean you can’t respect them, am I right?”

The demon circles Dean slowly as he talks.

“I assume you know from your Daddy’s journal that you get how this kind of thing works. We make a deal, you sell your soul and then you’re dragged to Hell in ten years, yadda, yadda.”

Dean can feel Sam’s eyes on him. It’s making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his skin prickle. But not with fear.

“The only problem is De, I have no use for human souls. Never have.”

Sam comes to stop right in front of him. Dean steels himself and looks Sam dead in the eye. There’s always a catch.

“Well, what exactly do you want chuckles?”.

“…you.” Sam breathes.

Of all the answers Dean was expecting, that wasn’t one of them. His soul yes, a virgin sacrifice perhaps, hell maybe even the Impala. But not that.

“What?” he blurts, stammering a little.

“You see, I’m the type of demon that feeds on energy. And the human body never produces more than when it feels pleasure.” says Sam, tilting his head.

Dean is about thirty seconds away from ganking this thing and scrapping this whole plan. He’ll try again later and hope for a demon that deals in different currency.

Sam grins and gives him a like he just read Dean’s thoughts.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me Dean. I wouldn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to do. Fear and pain filled vibes always left a bad taste in my mouth. It’s in my best interest to make sure you enjoy yourself.”

There’s a long pause.

“And if I do…this. You’ll bring Bobby back? Alive, healthy, soul intact. No bullshit?”

Sam places his right hand on his chest.

“You have my word.”

Dean can’t believe he’s considering this. Being intimate with a demon takes going against his core beliefs to a whole other level. But however loud his objections may be, he loves Bobby more. And doing whatever it takes for family is what’s most important. Isn’t this just part of that?

“Fine” Dean mumbles.

“Lovely.” Sam purrs.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean starts unbuckling his belt and toeing off his boots, but Sam chuckles and grabs his wrist.

“I may be a demon Dean, but I’m not an animal. How bout we go get warm in the backseat of that nice car of yours? It’s cold out here”.

He blinks and suddenly Sam is by the Impala some twenty feet away, holding the door open and smiling fondly at him.

The gesture takes Dean back a little. He assumed the demon would want to do it right here in the open.

According the mythology, and his father’s own journal, demon’s run quite cold. But Dean feels nothing but warmth radiating from Sam’s form as they sit side by side in the back seat. The sensation is oddly comforting. And when the demon places his large hand on Dean’s thigh, his muscles relax under the warm touch.

Dean hasn’t said a word. He can’t. What the hell do you say in a situation like this?

The silence doesn’t seem to deter Sam and he brings his free hand up to cup Dean’s face, running his thumb over his plump lips. Dean only has a moment to look into those golden eyes before Sam’s lips are on his, gentle at first before pressing a little more firmly. To his surprise, Dean finds himself sighing into the kiss.

Sam seems thrilled with this response and pulls back to flash Dean a quick grin before leaning in for another kiss, his tongue softly seeking entrance.

There’s a hand snaking up his shirt, tickling his stomach a little before Dean thinks he should probably participate a little. He tentatively starts unbuttoning Sam’s shirt, sliding it off his powerful shoulders. Dean tells himself it’s because laying completely still might not meet the demon’s definition of ‘having’ him and would void their deal.

Sam’s nipping and kissing at his neck, traveling down his body at a tantalizing slow pace. Dean’s stomach flips flops as he slides his zipper down and slides his jeans and boxers to his thighs.

Sam looks up at him through sinfully long lashes, breath ghosting over Dean’s hardening cock.

“Everything about you says tough guy Dean. The boots, the jacket, that walk. Girls look at you at and get wet at the thought of you getting a little rough…”

The demon pauses for a moment to envelop Dean’s cock in his large hand. The touch is barely there, and Dean can’t stop his hips from thrusting up, seeking more contact.

“But like I said, I know who you are Dean, and I know what you think about when you slide your hand between your legs. It’s not pounding wall sex with a busty brunette.”

Sam picks up the pace with his hand as he talks.

“You like being in the position, here…under me, don’t you Dean?”

He licks a long stripe up Dean’s cock from root to tip.

“Ooh-oh fuck” Dean moans.

“I said don’t you?”

“Mm, yes…I like it”.

Sam chuckles quietly before taking Dean’s length into his mouth. He swallows the entire length down before pulling back a little to swirl his tongue around the head that’s starting to leak full drops of pre-come. This pleases Sam to no end and he takes his time licking them off, savouring the taste.

“Mmm, you taste good Dean…yummy”.

Dean whimpers as the demon takes his cock back into its mouth, bobbing up and down, tongue working the head in a way that makes his toes curl. He shouldn’t be enjoying this. Fuck it shouldn’t feel this good.

Right on cue Sam’s mouth pops off again.

“No one ever takes their time with you do they Dean? Just holds you down and makes you take it till you’re shaking with pleasure?”

Sam keeps a steady pace with his hand, the spit slicking his way making obscene sounds in the quiet confines of the Impala.

“But you can let go this time, I’m here, let me make you feel good”

“Oh fuck Sam, please,” moans Dean. He’s panting and flushed, hands scrabbling for something to hold onto.

“As you wish”.

Sam’s lips close around the tip of Dean’s cock, hands working the rest of his length. He lifts his body a little so he can take Dean in deeper. Dean’s full on panting now, rocking his hips and thrusting his cock into the demon’s warm and wet mouth. Feeling no gag reflex he picks up the pace. Sam’s mouth feels sinful and there’s the tingle of approaching orgasm curling up his spine.

Moments later Dean comes with a breathy moan down Sam’s throat and the demon drinks it down with enthusiasm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand - I've decided to turn this into a little series!
> 
> Sorry there's no smut in this chapter guys, but it's coming! Pun intend.
> 
> Comments, suggestions and tips a always appreciated xo

Despite holding up his end of the deal, Dean all but wept tears of relief when he set eyes on a living breathing Bobby. After the standard holy water and silver knife tests Dean was even more relieved to find him 100% human with soul intact. The knowledge that Sam the demon had been completely honourable left Dean with a funny feeling in his stomach.

He decided not to fill Bobby in on what happened. Since the younger hunter didn’t trade his soul for his life, there was no ticking clock, no Hell Hounds snapping at his heels. It was perfectly feasible never to think or speak about his encounter ever, ever again. Dean told himself he did what he had to do to protect his family. His reaction was completely natural, he’s only human after all. He did what any other hunter would have done. The demon could have mind warped him with those golden eyes for all he knew.  
Besides, from what Dean could gather, Bobby remembered very little about the night he was overpowered by a nest of vampires. The demon deal incident was done and dusted. Pun intended. 

Life resumed as normal after that. After sticking around for a few weeks to make sure Bobby was all there and gained his strength back, he and Dean parted ways. They each had a case and decided to meet back at the junkyard in a few months to check in. 

Dean was holed up in ratty hotel outside Lawrence looking into a case of people dying of a mysterious fatigue. He’d been in the game a long time, but even this was a first. Perfectly healthy men and women simply dropping dead walking down the street or sitting on the couch. Coroner’s reports said victims appeared not to have slept in weeks. Unable to rejuvenate and restore, the brain simply shut down.

Towers of mythology books littered the hotel desk. Dean had been reading so long his eyes were burning. A few dozen research calls and he was no closer to an answer. The only thing he did know is that whatever this monster or demon was, it was draining the victim’s energy until they dropped dead of exhaustion. 

Suddenly Dean felt a light bulb go off in his head followed by a knot of anxiety in his stomach. 

“Oh fuck,” he berated himself, “why didn’t I think of this before!”

Grabbing his gun and keys Dean sprinted out to the Impala before tearing down the street to nearest crossroads.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid” he mumbled angrily. 

How could he have such a massive blind spot? He spreads his legs one time and he doesn’t even think of the one creature that could be doing this. Well the insanity of this entire situation ends tonight. Dean was going to exorcise this filthy demon like he should have done when he first laid eyes on him.  
Dean kicked the dirt over the hole in the road angrily and waited. This time he would be ready.

“Hello Dean,” said Sam, flashing the hunter a wide grin.

“So nice to see you again, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?”

“Cut the crap chuckles,” Dean growled, “I fucking know what you did to those people. Innocent people!”

The demon looked genuinely surprised for a moment.

“I assure you, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” he said, sauntering forward slowly.

Dean cocked his gun and pointed it directly in between the demon’s eyes.

“Bullshit! Draining men and women of their energy until they drop dead? Sound a little familiar? Didn’t get your fill from me eh, had to come back up here for dessert?”  
Sam raised both hands in surrender but there was no trace of fear in his eyes.

“I told you Dean, I have no interest in making people suffer. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Literally. Whatever is happening here, it’s not because of me.”

“And why the fuck should I trust you?” snarled Dean.

Sam sighed. 

“I’ll tell you what, let me help you. Let me help you find what’s really hurting these people. If we can’t find your answer in less than a day, I’ll prep the holy water and exorcism spell myself.”

A few tense moments passed. 

“Fine…but you have 24 hours. And if you get fresh with me or I think for one second this is a trick, I will gank you before you can even think to zap yourself away, ok?” said Dean. 

“Scouts honour.” said Sam, winking.  
“Just get in the damn car.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Demon Sam and about to have their night of passion together - any ideas on how they should spend it?

Dean is flat out uneasy with Sam being in such close quarters with him. The demon seemed to have a bizarre fascination with his stuff. Dean had been in town for a while and had actually bothered to unpack some of his things. Sam was currently circling the room quietly, hands in his pockets, bending down to peer at photographs, picking up Dean’s Led Zeppelin tapes and putting them down again. His long fingers even wandered over the page of his father’s journal. The demon’s actions were relatively benign, but the whole exercise was making Dean feel twitchy and warm.

“Let’s get on with it shall we,” Dean said, taking a seat at the desk and pulling out one for Sam.

“Certainly,” replied Sam taking a seat and immediately shuffling his chair closer to the hunter.

The move infuriated Dean, but he held his tongue and just tossed the demon a book on Chinese demon mythology.

The read in relative silence for about an hour until Dean was jolted from his stupor by movement to his left. Sam was standing beside him with two steaming mugs of coffee.

“Uh, thanks,” said Dean, hesitating a moment before accepting the warm drink. He rationalised that if the demon was going to kill him it probably wouldn’t be with poison.

“You’re welcome,” said Sam with a smile, sitting down and taking sip from his own mug.

Dean felt the urge to laugh bubble up inside him.

“I didn’t think demons eat or drank anything.”

Sam chuckled and fixed his golden eyes on Dean.

“Not all human habits are bad. Besides, you really think a beverage this good and addictive wasn’t invented by a creature spawned from Hell?”

Dean had to laugh a little then.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

There were a few moments of silence that could almost be classified as comfortable. 

“Dean, I do believe I’ve found your monster,” said Sam breaking the reverie and sliding a book across the table. 

“Wait, that’s the book I gave you an hour ago…have you been sitting on the answer this whole time?!” Dean snapped. 

It was open on a page about chi vampires, also known as Jiangshi. They were a type of reanimated corpse from Cantonese folklore. It kills living creatures to absorb their qi, or "life force", usually at night, while in the day, it rests in a coffin or hides in dark places such as caves. It’s the first time Dean has even heard of one.

“Damn that’s fugly,” he winced at the illustration, “says here stabbing them with blade soaked in cherry blossom oil will kill it for real.”

Dean can feel Sam’s grin before he sees it.

“What?”

“I believe the custom here is to apologise. You really hurt my feelings before you know. And your assumptions were incorrect. Good manners dictates that you should sorry.”

Dean opened and closed his a few times. God, if Bobby or even his late father were here to see him now, apologising to a demon. They’d both die all over again. But as much as it pained him to admit it, Sam was right. And if he were being brutally honest, the demon had done nothing to prove he was evil. He kept his word about Bobby, he helped him solve this case and let Dean leave the car that night with only the good kind of bruises.

He sighed, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions”

“Sam’s grin widened and his eyes flashed bright, “apology accepted.”

“You know, just because something is powerful doesn’t always mean it’s evil or going to hurt you Dean.” Sam reached out and traced his fingertips along the back of the hunter’s hand.

“You’ve been told every minute of every day that the world is black and white. There’s a good side and a bad side. I’ve been around a long time little hunter, sometimes we want things that seem wrong, or unnatural. But you know what?”

Sam leans in close, breath ghosting over Dean’s ear “-it’s what I love most about human nature. All those wants and desires, all those different fantasies, it’s…delicious.”

The demon’s lips are on his before Dean can even think to stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this work? 
> 
> Come say hi over at my tumblr: youandno-other.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm always taking prompts, drabble requests and fic commissions!


End file.
